marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete
Pete is a character who turns to Al when his husband goes out dancing with Peg, in the season 5 episode "The Dance Show". He is played by Dan Castellaneta. Description He appears to be a balding, middle aged male who talks to Al because he is concerned about his husband, Andy, going out and dancing with Peg Tuesday and Thursday nights. He is worried about this, as Andy had previously been married to a woman, and he is afraid that he will go back to liking women and run off with Peg. Al, at first seems rather confused that two men would be married in the first place, but then acts rather nonchalant about the whole ordeal with Peg and Andy, as Peg going out has given him some personal alone time, but Pete continues to beg him for help, as he doesn't want to lose Andy. Al then tries to figure out what is causing this rift. Pete reveals that they have a great life, but Al would rather not hear those details. He then thinks that Pete, like Peg and any other wife in general, is possibly lazy and doesn't cook. Pete reveals that he loves to cook for Andy everyday, as his mother taught him "A happy man is a well fed man" and even had a large steak and potatoes ready for him before he went out dancing. Hearing this causes Al stomach to rumble loudly. He then thinks that maybe Andy feels that Pete is lazy and lays around the house all day while he works, but he tells Al that he also works as an office manager, earning $40,000 a year. Al calls Andy a bastard and that he deserves what he gets, which Pete points out that it's Peg, which he then tells Pete "Let the punishment fit the crime". Following that, Pete then tries to blame himself for this mess, saying that Andy is someone who likes to go out and experience the nightlife, while Pete would rather stay home and watch a ballgame. Al, realizing that Pete cooks, works and like sports (except soccer, as he feels its not a real man's sport), he believes that he is the perfect wife and tells Pete that he's in love with him. Later that night, Pete decides to cook for Al, who is enjoying the steak and potatoes meant for Andy. Pete is happy to see a man enjoy his cooking and brings over some freshly baked bundt cake. He apologizes to Al for having to use Buck's food bowl since there are no dishes in the kitchen, but Al shows him that he shares the bowl with Buck. He notices Pete sitting at the far end recliner and tells him to take a seat next to him. Pete then breaks down, pleading with Al once again to talk to Andy. Al is then concerned that Pete will just leave him and they won't have anymore time together, but Pete reassures him that he'll make time for him, where they can catch a ballgame and have a picnic with fried chicken and even his own bowl. Al is hesitant but Pete reassures him that he's not a food tease and will gladly fry for Al. Al, reassured now, tell him he'll do it, which Pete then raises his glass of wine to him, and Al then raises his steak, saying "To us!" Appearances * Season 5 ** ''The Dance Show'' Category:Season 5 Category:Notable character Category:Al's Friends Category:Character Category:Males Category:LGBTQ+ character